


Rushed Fates

by VintholWrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Adult Chara, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara is really suicidal in the beginning, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Male Chara, Mild Language, Misgendering, Non-Evil Chara, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Polyamory, Poor Sans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader Is Chara, Sans Makes Puns, Sans is an asshole at first, Slow Burn, Triggers, Well they're not that evil, alot of them - Freeform, be warned, lols be warned, male reader - Freeform, pretty much everyone, seriously, this is going to be gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintholWrites/pseuds/VintholWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been called many things over time. Demonic, Twisted, Sick, Worthless, Strong, Powerful, the list could go on forever. </p><p>But you only responded one name, Chara.</p><p>Leaving your past behind, you lived on the surface, in peace, humans and monsters aside. Fully expecting not to ever meet 'them' again you live as a shut in, attempting to start your life anew. But sadly, your ass got handed to you, litterally, and you kind of fall in love with your arch enemy and his bro....hurray. </p><p>Slow burn,Sans/Reader and potential Papyrus/Reader, and eventual smut, be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rushed Fates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you guys enjoy this lil fic of mine, be warned for mature situations and potty mouth Chara. This honestly is my first work for undertale, and I'm going to have so much fun.
> 
> Questions and art is soo appreciated!
> 
> Side Note - the prologue will explain the base of the whole au, under twist.

A cramped, humid, and dirty apartment filled with strangers.  
Dogs howling at night, as they ran across the trash filled streets.  
A woman who would arrive late into the morning, bruises littered upon her body, lipsticked lips smeared as she held a tear stained handkerchief in her pockets.  
A man laughed, gambling with people he barely trusted.  
A child, laid on the cold concrete floor of the basement. The child opened their crimson eyes, barely letting out out a screech, as they wept covering their ears as the laughing increased, but…..no one came.

-

At first I was confused. Our plan failed, didn't it?  
And yes. It did fail.  
The plan was ended once we both died, thus resulting in him becoming a fucking tulip, and me becoming a.....dead. Yay me. But you already knew that didn't you.  
Now I'm probably going too fast for your puny little brains to understand, so I'll start from the beginning before all of the human soul catching/monster dust shit.  
I started off as any other little human, with parents and a hope for new beginnings. Yeah, but this ain't no fairytale is it? I didn't walk all the fucking way up a mountain cuz I was happy, did I?  
So let me start off by telling you that my name is Chara.  
I had no friends growing up, I had no siblings to depend on.  
Instead I had my mother and father.

My mother was a loose pretty woman, she hated my father as much as I hated both of them. She looked much more older than the twenty seven year old she was. I still remember her clearly, the only resemblance between us was our eyes, a dulled crimson. But I believed she held some type of feeling towards to me, despite never holding me or showing any recognition of my existence.

  
I barely saw her, she would always arrive home late into the night, wearing some type of skimpy dress she found at the market, red heels, and would appear with new bruises every time she came back. She and the man never got along, and never came out of arguments unscathed. But she always managed to smell like cigarettes and apples.

The man was another story. Like my mother, he was a youthful, decent looking person but was much more worse. I hated him the most. He was disgusting, filthy, cruel, abusive, and loud. He always inviting people inside our house, he was most likely, what you would call a pimp. And he was sick. Every night while my mother was out, he was with a new woman...or me. He liked to drink, and smoke, and when things got bad he was hysterical in every way possible. He would touch me and use me until satisfied, hit me repeatedly until I was barely conscious, or yell at me for hours, and at one point I became used to it. No one could’ve scarred me more than he did.

  
I slept in the basement, and rarely got fed. I was scared to leave the house, ask for something to eat or ask for blankets for when it got cold. The only outfit I had was a brown sweater and black pants, with boots, I was miserable.  
  
-

This went on for years, until it happened.

  
One day I cracked, taking the kitchen knife I hid for the past years, dulled and rusted, I confronted my father with it in my small hands.

It was early in the morning, the whole night I layed on the cold hard floor awake from yesterday's beating, leaving me with a bruised face, and a limp, I could barely see. I had enough of being useless, weak, and defenseless. My whole body shook, and trembled as I went up the stairs into the living room I rarely saw, my eyes clenched together in desperation and pain, eyes red, face tear stained. My mind could barely register my movements as I held the foreign weapon. The disgust and hatred boiling up in my stomach stuck to the back of my throat like glue, choking me, preventing me from speaking until it was unbearable. I faced his back as he slouched over the garbage, retching his dinner and alcohol he’s been devouring the whole day. And I charged, I killed my father, before he had the chance to kill me. And then....I panicked.

-

I ran away from that retched place, underweight, covered in blood, sweat, and tears, I ran. And I didn't stop.

  
I ran and ran until my feet bled, until I could barely breath, until the place I occupied all those years was no longer in my sight, until I was all alone on Mt. Ebott.

I fell.  
I was only 13 years old then.

The past I’ve tried so hard to forget, to let go, still trapped me long afterword. I was so blinded by my fears of being powerless, of being betrayed, used, and in pain. I ruined my second chance.

The chance I was granted when I fell and was given the opportunity to love once again, and to be loved.

All I wanted was to let them free, unlike me, who was still chained to my sins, memories and scars from my childhood, I wanted to let my family, the only people I’ve been capable of loving, the only people that were able to love a person like me free from the shackle of past mistakes, and war. It didn’t matter to me if I died or if anyone other than the ones trapped died. I was determined to let the most precious, and beautiful beings to ever exist free to roam a world that’ve been stripped away from them.

But all I did was make things worse. I died and my brother died along with me. Hell, all I know from there on is that, all I caused was more grief and suffering to those who never deserved it.

But then I woke up.  
At first I observed and slowly my hesitance to do anything as I watched this kid replace me, twisted into something much more dark.  
And in my confusion and blind fear I reigned hell on those who didn’t deserve it. I killed those who I swore to risk my life for without hesitation, Asgore, Toriel…...Asriel, those I respected, Undyne, Mettaton, cherished, Sans, Papyrus, and admired, Alphys, monsterkind.

  
I instigated genocide on a child, a child who didn’t know any better, a child who, like me, feared powerlessness.  
I was the worst thing to ever happen to the underground. I caused more pain, more fear, and more death than freedom. I ruined my 3rd chance at love, and instead I gained LV.

I broke down. Everything I’ve done, I’ve caused, I realised how much more of a demon I became, I became what I feared the most. I was worse than the man who terrorized my dreams. In the end, my existence, my actions were meaningless, useless, and more horrible than humankind.

So with the last of my resolve, I worked to try to fix my mistakes one last time, one last reset.

Frisk tried to talk to me, screamed out for me, cried when I didn’t answer. Even when Sans confronted Frisk about the timelines, I didn’t come to support. Our sins were not to be erased, they happened no matter how many times we resetted or started over, and I accepted it, so while Sans and Frisk still held their memories, much like them, I held the LV of the monsters I’ve killed. I remained sinned. No matter how much they hated me.

Frisk and Sans finally got their happy ending, monsterkind finally gained their freedom, my mom finally was able to let me go, my dad able to realize his sins and Asriel….was finally able to forget me.

  
While I laid on my grave, my spirit lifted, barely intact I let go, my deathbed would be the underground, and my empty soul would finally become nonexistent.

But of course life didn’t let me off so easily.

-

I could feel my soul barely resonating, as I stared blankly at the sky that shone through the hole in the ceiling that I once fell into. There was barely any wrath, regret or determination in my soul now, only shards of what was. But despite everything that has happened my soul still trudged on. I should be dead.

“What the hell do you want.” I choked out toward no one in particular. My voice having no sound or effect on the world around, empty, as I laid expecting death.

But it refused. 

  
“Why am I still alive...Why the fuck do you still live…..WHY ARE YOU STILL DETERMINED??!!” I screamed out at the crooked transparent heart that barely glowed a dull red, that I now cradled in my faded hands.

Why? Such a weak, brittle, ugly thing. Why are you so determined to live? We should be dead. No. I should be dead. I should be de-

“Why are you still scared?” A loud voice interrupted. Alarmed, I whipped around, but there was no one but me. Who was there? How do they know? What do they wa-  
“What’s wrong with wanting to live with people you care about?” A soft voice carried. I stood up alarmed. "Wha-  
“Why does dieing before you get to redeem yourself justify all you’ve done?” A strong voice questioned before I uttered a word. I paused. My soul throbbed from the statement. It was righ- no, I deserve to die, nothing I could do could ever justify my sins.  
“After everything, why can’t you persevere for the sake of your loved ones?” A curious voice told me. My eyes widened.  
“Why don’t you want to give yourself another chance?” A calm voice continued. Tears fell down my face. My form shook with guilt.  
“Why should you die, wasn’t for a chance to finally live, the reason you came here in the first place?” A serene voice broke through.

Before me stood children. The souls of the brave, kind, justified, perseverant, patient, and with integrity they stared at me, their souls, too, in shards from the amount of strength put into breaking the barrier. But despite their conditions, there they stood strong. Strong, proud, and no longer in pain, smiling widely, grinning, and at peace. They stared right into my soul.  
They were quite waiting for my reply.

But yet I had no words.

So instead I let my soul speak.

 _**“I don’t want to die. I don’t want to be forgotten. I want to be able to actually love. Not power** _ _**, not fear, but actual love. I no longer want to be alone”** _

They paused, but finally let smiles rest on their small faces as they embrace my form. “Then let us give you this chance. Let us help you Chara….”

And it agreed.

 


End file.
